The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 is a product of a mutation induction program carried out by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1994.
The primary objective of the induction program was to expand the bract color ranges of xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99, a cultivar claimed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,365. xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 is characterized by its bright red bracts with pointed lobes, dark-green foliage and relatively compact habit.
The irradiation program comprised exposing rooted cuttings taken from plants of the cultivar to an X-ray source of 30 Gy dosage in Ahrensburg, Germany, under the supervision of the inventor.
The irradiated plants were grown out in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany, and were asexually propagated by the inventor by taking cuttings. The plants resulting from these cuttings were screened for mutations as small flowering single-stem plants in the autumn and winter of 1994. One plant was selected and designated 182/1. Plants of 182/1 were grown out and one plant of 182/1 exhibited a mutation of interest. This mutation of interest was grown out and designated 182/2 for evaluation purposes. 182/2 was later named xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 originated as a branch mutation of a proprietary selection designated 182/1 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 was asexually reproduced, by the inventor, through vegetative cuttings, specifically terminal shoot cuttings with 3-4 mature leaves, in Hillscheid, Germany in April 1996.
Horticultural examination starting in 1996 has confirmed that the combination of morphological characteristics disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright-red colored bracts with relatively small and numerous light-pink spots; up to 10% of the spots are larger and cover a section of the leaf between the veins and midrib;
2. Flat inflorescence with medium-sized bracts which are distinctly lobed with pointed tips;
3. Intense dark-green foliage which is distinctly lobed;
4. Compact, bushy and very well-branched plant habit which makes the cultivar suitable for use as a pot plant;
5. Medium early-flowering response; and,
6. Good post production keeping quality.
xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 differs from its parent 182/1 primarily in bract coloration.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 are the cultivar xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 and the commercial cultivar xe2x80x98490 Jingle Bellsxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,771).
In comparison to the bright red colored cultivar xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99, the new cultivar xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 has a similar main bract color but is covered with numerous pink spots. Additionally, xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 petioles do not have the intense red color of those from xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99. Likewise, the xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 petioles show a light red or green lines.
Other morphological characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 are very similar to xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Freedom Jingle Bellsxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 has smaller bracts with a more smooth surface and distinct lobes, and its main bract color is a more intense red, while xe2x80x98Freedom Jingle Bellsxe2x80x99 tends to fading, especially when grown at high temperature.
The flower response of xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 is somewhat later, while development and retention of the cyathia is better than xe2x80x98490 Jingle Bellsxe2x80x99. Furthermore, the plant habit of xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 is usually more compact than xe2x80x98490 Jingle Bellsxe2x80x99.